Damnation (Experimental Title)
by Steryx R4
Summary: Fic under construction Xp. Tendo Civil Security Company faces a bigger threat as they are dragged into a matter of a private military company in a search of mysterious package. Things turn worst as a new enemy comes to take back what's theirs for world destruction. Could they reach the package and stop it in time?


**Just to let you know, it's non-cannon.  
And try to think it as a movie or OVA…  
I don't own Black Bullet, only my OCs **

**Harap maklum…**

* * *

**BRAVE NEW WORLD**

10th October 2021  
San Diego, California, USA  
Operation: Wild Hunt  
MARSOR Task Force "Dark Knight"

Sergeant Keith Hauser slowly walks as he entered the room cautiously aiming down his EOTech's holographic sight that was fitted on his M4A1 assault rifle.

The room was filled with rubble; live wires are sparking out as they fall off from the ceiling and scattered all over the floor. It wasn't the best place to go through in the moment but he had to bear it. The room also had a big gaping hole revealing the world outside of the structure. Not much could be seen from the outside world but the room itself was the main thing - food are scattered around the floor, a knife covered in blood, a stuffed toy animal is on the floor with it's internals have ripped out and far more worst, a large splat of blood pattern with a severed hand slashed by the wrist on the floor lying on top of a blood pool.

His breath becomes heavier every second as he walks through this cesspool of hell; a cold blooded killing house. It could have been worse if that 'thing' had come here and killed everyone in this house.

Keith looked back and he gazed onto his group of squad holding their position at the door where he had just entered. The breathtaking environment made the Marines felt dizzy as the smell of the severed hand and blood begin to rot.

He'd never thought that after facing a lot of situation after few trips in Afghanistan where he was first deployed, he was ordered to find any Level 4 or Level 5 Gastrea in the city. To him, it was like a suicide mission but Command wants the full confirmation on these things.

That's where they were sent, these guys may be daring but they were just thrown into the pit of death. Now all what awaits them are Gastreas that'll wait for their death or even worse, turned into one of them - the Gastrea.

His team moved toward the bloody trail where the rest of the bloods are trailing down along from the kitchen down to the living room and hallway. While passing by, the family photos hung by the wall are covered with blood and some of these pictures had fallen onto the ground with the glass in the frame is broken.

Looking at these pictures made him felt heavier…

Two loving couples with 2 sons and 2 daughters, one of them is baby.

Keith could feel the burden, something that he hasn't felt since Afghanistan.

Not only Keith could felt the atmosphere but also his squads are feeling the same thing. The burden that they carry, the family that was once here are dead but they know they can't make up the speculations. Only God knows what happen to them…

The Marines put everything what they saw at the back and continue to follow the blood trail as they move on.

As they've reached the living room, Keith lifted up his hands ordering his men to hold. Keith exchanged his glance with his team giving a hint that he wants to make surprise for the Gastrea even though their bullets won't harm the monster.

After nodding onto each other, Keith lifted his three fingers in the air making a countdown.

Three… Two… One…

After the count, Keith leads the attack as he quickly moves into the living room followed by his team.

What they expecting would be an intense shootout for the Marines but it didn't happened.

However, what they found isn't a Gastrea or even the members of the family inside the photo.

"Woah…" One of the Marines said who is wielding an M27 IAR.

"What the Fuck?!" another Marine muttered in a lower tone as he couldn't believe what he is watching at.

What the saw is a man lying on top of a floor with his body got separated with his lower half. The room had been refurnished with a paint of the red blood blowing everything all over the room. Sofa, chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, pictures and the floor are all wet with the mauled corpse's blood. Judging by the left arm, it had a severed hand at the wrist. This must be the guy's severed hand.

The body, however, are already mutilated. His face is even barely enough to see and his abdomens' and guts and everything, they're all over the place. Whatever's left, it's impossible to ID the body. People wouldn't care about this guy anyway.

"Hey, boss." an African-American Marine called Keith. "Check this out." he slings the M16A4 at his back and showed multiples of jewelries that are placed inside a bag. "Guess he picked the wrong time to snatch some loot."

The Marines begin to realize that the dead man is actually some thief loitering around the neighborhood. His squads begin to look onto the jewelries which they found as interesting.

Keith still remembered about some thieving incident that happened around the neighborhood during the Gastrea attack. These shitheads are after for goods in around the housing area. They would go as far as the No Man's Land to loot these priceless stuffs by paying it with their life. But rather, it would be best for not to get yourself killed while searching something precious. After all, what's the good use in these goods when it's already out of your reach?

"He picked the wrong place to loot." a Marine said. Keith looked back at the man who wears a baseball cap and a headphone and armed with M4A1. "Looks like we didn't find any high level Gastreas huh?"

Keith who is still staring the dead body spoke, "Gear up, tell command that the Gastrea isn't here."

"Boss you might wanna see this…" one of the Marines who had already standing outside of the house called him.

Without waiting any longer, he walked toward his subordinate.

"What is it? Did you-"

Keith went petrified as couldn't believe with what he is actually looking at. The remaining Marines went out of the house and they also went petrified looking at this horrible scene.

"Call Command now, looks like we've got what we came for…"

Keith ordered while watching the view, a view that could've made the entire infantry collapse into fear. Even a well trained Marine to fight this kind of thing would tremble and would yell insanely.

It was the Stage 5 Gastrea.

The Gastrea, mauling the buildings into pieces as it moves toward the center of the city. Bombs were dropped onto the monster but nothing to avail. They could only watch it destroys the city into pieces.

On 2021, humanity had lost. They were forced to live in the leftover paradise inside a wall made out of Varanium metals called the monoliths.

Most of the super power nations have crumbled into pieces and forced to exile any of their relationship status including Japan.

Now the human must fight to survive this apocalyptic world.


End file.
